Anaconda
"Anaconda" is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj, from her third studio album, The Pinkprint (2014). It was released on August 4, 2014 by Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records, and Republic Records as the second single from the album. The song was produced by Polow da Don, DJ Spider, and Da Internz. The song heavily samples the 1992 song "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot. The official music video has over 810 million views on YouTube as of September 2018, with approximately 4 million likes and 1.5 million dislikes, making it the 16th most-disliked video on the site, with LooLoo Kids' "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa" and Mishovy Silenosti's "POKEMON GO SONG!!!". Lyrics My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real Gun in my purse, b***h, I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils I'm high as h*ll, I only took a half a pill I'm on some dumb s**t, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and f**k him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my s*x appeal Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles D**k bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country-ass n***a, let me play with his rifle P***y put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang, bang, bang I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb s**t, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and f**k him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my s*x appeal He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back (Oh my God, look at her butt) My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't Don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Yeah, he love this fat a**, hahaha! Yeah! This one is for my b****es with a fat ass in the f***ing club I said, where my fat a** big b****es in the club F**k the skinny b****es! F**k the skinny b****es in the club! I wanna see all the big fat a** b****es in the M********in' club F**k you if you skinny b****es, what?! Kyuh Haha, haha I got a big fat a** (a**, a**, a***) Come on! Why It Sucks # Oversexualized and gross lyrics. # The music video is unwatchable. It just features Nicki along with several other women, excessively twerking and doing sexual related moves and poses. Not to mention the parts where Nicki scandalously eats a banana and whipped cream, and gives a lap dance to Drake. # The "look at her butt" lyric gives such a bad effect on children. # Nicki also insulted thin women, just like "All About That Bass" by calling them "skinny bitches." # The music and lyrics are heavily sampled from "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot, which in turn samples "Technicolor" by Channel One/Juan Atkins. # Misleading title. Anaconda is used as a metaphor for a man who has a long penis, since Anacondas are the longest snake in the world. # The was one of the song's that damaged Nicki's reputation. # The song also played in the 2016 animated comedy movie Sing, which is a song not meant for a movie that is rated PG by the MPAA. Fortunately, it was only a short sample, and it had no bad words (except for "butt" in a kids movie, but no further) # This song almost completely ripped off Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-Lot. # The album cover is bad. It's just Nicki in a white background, showing her butt and that's all. Redeeming Qualities # This song has over 1,000,000 dislikes on YouTube, which proves that people do hate this song. # The song spawned so many famous parodies. The most notable was Bart Baker's parody, which is one of his most famous parodies. #The mobile-like beat after Nicki Minaj says "dumb shit” is somewhat catchy, but still not enough to save the whole song. #It's still better than this atrocity. #the verses “my anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hun“ and “oh my gosh, look at her butt” because popular memes Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Pop Songs Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Internet Memes